Ide Gila
by Kyou desu
Summary: Siang itu rombongan dari Konoha High School sedang berhenti disalah satu restoran yang sudah di sewa oleh sekolahnya untuk program widya wisata ini. Semua rombongan turun untuk makan siang. Bus yang ditumpangi Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura tiba duluan di tempat tersebut. Sehingga, mereka harus menunggu senpai-senpainya yang belum datang.


IDE GILA

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Banyak, seperti OOC, AU, typo dimana mana, tidak sesuai EYD, abal, gaje, alur kecepetan, alur dipaksain dll dst.

Humor garing..

Don't like don't read

Happy reading~..

Siang itu rombongan dari Konoha High School sedang berhenti disalah satu restoran yang sudah di sewa oleh sekolahnya untuk program widya wisata ini. Semua rombongan turun untuk makan siang. Bus yang ditumpangi Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura tiba duluan di tempat tersebut. Sehingga, mereka harus menunggu senpai-senpainya yang belum datang.

Sebenarnya yang mengikuti widya wisata ini kelas XI tapi, karena mereka termasuk dalam panitia penyelenggara program tersebut, terpaksa mereka harus ikut.

Mereka menunggu rombongan lain sambil duduk-duduk di depan restoran tersebut. Karena rombongan yang lain datangnya lama, maka mereka masuk duluan. Mereka mengambil makanan duluan sebelum antriannya bertambah panjang.

Setelah mereka mengambil makanan, mereka memilih tempat duduk yang nyaman bersama teman-temannya sekelas.

.

.

"Eh, Tenten kamu bawa apa tu ?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Oh, ini gue bawa nori." Sahut Tenten.

"Boleh minta ?" tanya Sakura.

"Boleh kok, yang lain kalau mau ambil aja." Ujar Tenten kembali pada teman-temannya yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Beneran nih ?" tanya Ino antusias.

Tenten menjawabnya hanya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Akhirnya teman-temannya mengambil nori tersebut.

"Eh, Hinata kamu kenapa mukamu kok aneh begitu ?" tanya Ino.

"E-eh, gak kok aku gak apa-apa. Hanya saja…." Hinata menggantungkan kata-katanya, sehingga membuat teman-temannya penasaran.

"Hanya saja apa ?" sahut Sakura penasaran.

"Apa nori itu rasanya amis begini ya ?" tanya Hinata polos. (LOL)

Semua teman-temannya pada sweatdrop dengan apa yang diucapkan Hinata. Termasuk Ino dan Sakura.

"Kamu gak pernah makan nori ya ?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata.

"Enggak." Jawab Hinata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'nih anak kenapa pake geleng-geleng segala. Gak geleng-geleng kepala aja udah imut, pake geleng-geleng segala makin tambah imut aja, bikin iri aja.' Batin Ino dan Sakura dalam hati.

"Lalu yang selama ini kau makan apa saja ?" tanya Tenten pada Hinata.

"Eto, kaa-san suka sama masakan barat, jadi ya jarang makan masakan jepang." Jawab Hinata.

"Ya sudah, kita lanjutkan acara makan ini aja." Ujar Tenten pada teman-temannya.

Semua mengangguk setuju.

.

.

Disela-sela mereka makan, ternyata Sakura yang sudah selesai makan dari tadi melongo melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Ternyata adalah senpai mereka yang punya wajah baby face sedang makan bersama pacarnya dan teman-temannya yang lain. Yang Sakura herankan adalah caranya dia makan.

'Senpai, kenapa makannya gak elit banget gitu sih. Kenapa gak seimbang sama mukanya yang baby face. Masak cara makannya kayak orang gak pernah makan selama tujuh hari tujuh malam.' Batin Sakura dalam hati.

Ternyata teman-temannya yang udah pada pergi yang tersisa hanya Ino dan Hinata. Mereka berdua memandang Sakura dengan heran. Ino yang posisi duduknya disamping Sakura lalu mengikuti arah pandang Sakura.

Ino yang ikut melihat apa yang Sakura lihat menahan tawa. Ternyata Ino langsung menangkap apa yang difikirkan Sakura.

Hinata yang duduknya di depan mereka bingung dengan tingkah laku mereka berdua.

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan kalian berdua kenapa ?" Tanya Hinata sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Ino dan Sakura.

Ino dan Sakura akhirnya sadar dan mereka menceritakan kejadian itu pada Hinata. Hinata yang mendengar cerita mereka tertawa dengan suara pelan dan menengok ke arah senpainya yang baby face itu.

.

.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan dirinya, senpai tersebut memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara makannya. Dan berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Ternyata mereka bertiga masih memperhatikan senpainya yang udah mati gaya karena mereka perhatikan. Merasa terusik dengan pandangan tajam para kohainya, senpai tersebut memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut. Mereka akhirnya berhenti memperhatikan senpainya tersebut dan menggosip mengenai senpainya tersebut.

"Eh, gak cocok bangetkan cara makannya dengan mukanya." Tutur Ino

"Iya, biasanya orang yang kayak gitukan biasanya orang elit, lihat aja ama cara berpakaiannya dan handphonenya." Sahut Sakura.

"Bagaimanapun juga kitakan sedang ditempat umum, masa cara makannya kayak gitu. Ya sih kalau makannya rakus pake sendok itu bisa dimaklumi. Lah ini, udah makan rakus pake tangan lagi." Lanjut Sakura.

"J-jangan g-gitu, mungkin di-dia ingin mengikuti sunnah nabi." Timpal Hinata bijak.

"HAH !" Teriak Sakura dan Ino serempak.

(Sakura dan Ino kaget mendengar penuturan Hinata, mereka gak berfikiran sampai segitu, mereka malah su'udhon sama senpainya tersebut.) #Nah, lho…. Abaikan author

'Ah, nih anak kenapa pake bilang kata-kata kayak gitu sih, bikin gue merasa bersalah aja' batin Ino dan Sakura.

"Oh, ya udah deh. Daripada kita mikir hal yang pernah tau jawabannya, mending kita amati aja tuh senpai. Soalnya mukanya ihh kawaiii bangettt." Ujar Ino alay. #digeplak Ino.

"Nngomong-ngomong namanya siapa ya ?" Ternyata kata-kata Hinata tersebut memberi pencerahan kepada mereka berdua.

"Ah iya ya. Ino baka, kenapa gak mikir dari tadi sih. Hinata-chan memang pintar." Sakura memeluk Hinata. Sedangkan Ino pundung di pojokan.#gomen Ino lovers

"Loe juga sih pake acara bertanya-tanya dan malah milih topik yang gak jelas." Sahut Ino tak terima dibilang bodoh oleh Sakura.

"Loe juga kenapa ngikut-ngikut mikir." Sahut Sakura.

Dan terjadilah perang dunia ninja kelima(LOL). Sedangkan Hinata melihat adu mulut mereka hanya bisa sweatdrop dan tersenyum ramah pada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

STOP !

Hinata pun memberhentikan waktu di tempat tersebut, sehingga semua berhenti.

"Dulu Ino dan Sakura Bertengkar, tapi setelah pertengkaran mereka selesai. Mereka menghancurkan Gedung dan jalan di sekitarnya. Terimakasih Ino dan Sakura." Hinata sedang iklan meniru gaya iklan klinik Tongp*ng.#Korban iklan

LANJUT !

Waktupun berjalan seperti sedia kala. Ino dan Sakura tetap bertengkar mempermasalahkan siapa yang bodoh.

"A-ah, sudah sudah Ino-chan, Sakura-chan. Mending kita tanya aja siapa namanya." Ujar Hinata menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Oh, tidak-tidak. Masa kita tanya sama tuh senpai secara langsung. Malu tauk." Sahut Ino sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya membentuk tanda X.

"Tapi, bagaimana kita tau namanya kalau tidak bertanya secara langsung. Masa ya tanya sama Karin and the genk sih. Ahh ogah banget deh." Timpal Sakura memasang tampang bosan.

Mereka berpikir untuk menentukan cara supaya dapat mengetahui nama senpainya yang baby face dan keren tersebut.

Tik tok tik tok

Waktupun terus berjalan tapi, salah satu diantara mereka belum menentukan cara yang tepat. Hingga….

"Aha, ini kan ada botol, gimana kalau kita lewat di depan senpai sambil menjatuhkan ni botol di depan senpai tersebut, lalu kita tanya aja namanya." Tutur Sakura sembari memegang botol tersebut.

**Ino dan Hinata membayangkan rencana tersebut. Kita intip saja bayangan mereka.**

**Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata berjalan di depan senpai yang mereka amati tadi, dan tiba-tiba Sakura menjatuhkan botol tersebut tepat di depan senpainya dan menggelinding dan berhenti ketika menyentuh kaki senpainya.**

**Senpainya membungkuk dan mengambil itu botol sementara Sakura, Ino dan Hinata berjalan menuju senpainya berdiri.**

"**Ah, senpai maaf ya." Ujar Sakura sambil mengambil botol yang disodorkan senpainya.**

"**Senpai namanya siapa." Tanya Ino.**

"**Ha! Oh, jadi kalian menggelindingkan botol ini supaya bisa tau namaku." Ujar senpainya tersebut.**

**Skakmate **#kagak tau tulisannya bener atau gak.

**Ino, Sakura dan Hinata menjadi speechless di depan senpainya.**

**Rencana pertama gagal.**

Ino dan Hinata menghentikan bayangan rencana Sakura.

"sepertinya dengan rencana tersebut kita akan malu sendiri kalau langsung menanyakan namanya." Ujar Ino.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dia akan mengira kita menyukainya."

"Aha ! kita ikutin aja tuh senpai. Nanti kita dengarkan bagaimana teman-temannya memanggil namanya." Usul Ino.

Hinata dan Sakura membayangkan ide Ino

**Ino, Sakura, dan hinata membuntuti senpai incarannya seperti sedang memata-matai sesuatu.**

"**Eh, loe ngapain di sini ? dan mana cewek loe ?" tanya salah satu teman senpainya tersebut. Sekarang senpainya dan temannya sedang duduk di bangku. Sementara Sakura, dkk bersembunyi di semak-semak di belakang tempat mereka duduk. #bisa bayangin sendirikan bagaimana, seperti yang di anime-anime gitu**

"**oh, dia sedang sama temannya. Udah ya gue cabut dulu." Ujar tuh senpai meninggalkan TKP.**

"**Hati-hati ya bro." ujar temannya sembari melambaikan tangan.**

**Sementara Ino dkk masih tetap membuntuti senpainya. Tapi sampai sore mereka masih belum tau nama senpainya tersebut. Yang ada Cuma panggilan 'loe dan bro'.**

Sakura dan Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, nggak ah yang ada kita hanya dapat capek." Ujar Sakura.

"selain itu kita study tour kan untuk menikmati liburan, bukan untuk ngikutin tuh senpai." Sahut Hinata.

"Lha, terus bagaimana kita tau nama tuh senpai ?" balas Ino frustasi.

"yah, terpaksa deh kita tanyakan sama Karin and the genk." Tutur Sakura.

"Sebelum itu kita tebak aja dulu namanya siapa. Kitakan punya daftar nama siswa." Saran Hinata sembari mengeluarkan buku panduan study tournya.

"Kelihatannya dia di bus 5. Kalau dilihat dari jaketnya dia kelas XI Ipa 3." Sahut Sakura sembari memegang jidatnya.

"oke kita cari aja." Saran Ino.

"Nah, ini dia. Ada 4 orang dari kelas XI Ipa 3 yang ada di bus 5. Kalau dilihat dari tampangnya, menurutku namanya Uchiha Sasuke." Tunjuk Hinata di salah satu nama pada buku panduan tersebut.

"Kalau menurutku sih namanya Namikaze Naruto." Usul Sakura

"Sai. Menurutku namanya Sai." Sahut Ino.

"Oke, tinggal kita tanyakan saja kepastiannya sama Karin and the genk. Yang menang nanti di beliin ramen. Setuju." Saran Hinata

"setuju" ujar Sakura dan Ino serempak.

Merekapun selesai makan siang dan kembali ke busnya dan mencari karin and the genk.

"Karin." Panggil Sakura.

"Hm. Ada apa ?" sahut karin

"Nih, mau tanya loe tau gak nama senpai yang itu." Tanya Ino sembari menunjuk senpai yang diperhatikannya bersama teman-temannya tadi.

"Oh, itu namanya Sasuke. Lengkapnya Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab karin.

"Yes, gue menang. Nanti kalian traktir gue ramen. Hahahaha." Ujar Hinata.

"Hah, jidat kita kalah. Yang penting udah tau namanya. Hahahaha." Kata Ino sembari tertawa.

Sementara itu Karin masih bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan Sakura, dkk.

.

.

.

おわり

Nee gomen kalau cerita humornya garing dan gak jelas alurnya dan juga gak jelas endingnya.

Jangan lupa RnR ya..

Arigatou ne buat yang udah baca. :*


End file.
